Cuando Madness acecha
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que el sombrerero vio a Alicia por última vez. La extraña y se pregunta si ella lo ha olvidado. Sin embargo, su mente corre gran peligro, Madness, la locura personificada intenta arrastrarlo a la oscuridad y volverlo demente ¿Caerá Tarrant ante la tentación de volverse realmente loco o se aferrará a la promesa de Alicia sobre volver? / Oneshot


**Título: Cuando Madness acecha**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

-Tú sabes que quieres rendirte ante mí. Yo podría provocar grandes placeres en ti. ¿Por qué aun no te has rendido ante mí, querido Tarrant?

Allí estaba otra vez, implorándole al sombrerero que la amara como amaba a la joven rubia. Trataba de seducirlo con sus encantos, pero él era fuerte, su corazón no se lo permitía. La locura quería atraparlo en sus redes, Madness le gustaba llamarse a sí misma. Solo Tarrant la veía y la escuchaba. Ella aparecía cuando quería y donde quería, justo como el gato sonriente. Tenía grandes habilidades de evaporación. Nunca supo por qué, pero Tarrant solía ver a la locura como si fuera una persona. Una mujer, en realidad, una muy seductora, hermosa, siempre vestida de forma sensual, colores oscuros. Madness siempre trataba de hacerlo caer en sus trampas. Así como hermosa y sensual, era de traicionera y cruel.

Pero él no podía abandonar su esperanza.

-Volveré antes de que te des cuenta-, le había dicho Alicia antes de marcharse y él sabía que ella cumpliría con su promesa. Tarrant aún estaba en esa mesa del té, donde siempre tenía una merienda de locos con sus amigos. Su té se había enfriado, tal como él cuando Madness se acercaba.

-Vuelves a pensar en ella ¿Verdad, mi querido Tarrant?-, Madness apareció sentada en el lugar a la izquierda de Tarrant, el preferido de Alicia. El sombrerero se había quedado viendo el vacío.

-Madness, déjame en paz. Sabes que no caeré-, le dijo con firmeza.

-Por favor-, ella hizo un gesto altanero y desapareció. A pesar de que no era visible, su maliciosa voz aún se oía. El sombrerero quería ignorarla, pero aun así la escuchaba.

–Ambos sabemos que no volverá, mucho menos por ti.- Madness apareció a su lado y susurró en su oído. -Ven conmigo y sabrás lo que es estar con una mujer.

-Ella volverá. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso-, el sombrerero no caería, debía ser fuerte. Madness rio. Su risa era fría y cruel, no como la de su Alicia.

-Oh, sombrerero. Creo que subestimas mis habilidades. He vuelto completamente locas a muchas personas. No serías el primero.

-Entonces busca a alguien más porque sabes que no cambiaré de opinión.

Ahora Madness estaba sentada en la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas hacia el lado izquierdo y tomó una manzana de la mesa. La observó con curiosidad, como quien finge no estar prestando atención.

-¿De veras crees que volverás? Ella no te ama. Si te amara se hubiera quedado, pero no lo hizo.

-Ella tenía que volver a su mundo, pero dijo que volverá. Yo sé que lo hará. Nada ha cambiado en mi-, Tarrant sentía que cada vez tenía menos paciencia. Sentía que quería apagarse y no volver a surgir. Siempre que Madness estaba cerca tenía ese deseo.

-Yo creo que sí-, Madness le dio un mordisco a la manzana. -Has cambiado bastante. Tus amigos no están aquí, se han cansado de tus esperanzas sin sentido. Incluso tú dejaste de tomar té.

Tarrant observó su taza llena de té frío con desprecio.

-Eso es porque vienes tu a importunarme. Te odio tanto, Madness.

-Muchos lo hacen-, ella volvió a desaparecer, otras vez su voz flotaba alrededor de Tarrant. –Pero muchos aprenden a amarme, Tarrant. ¿Serás tú uno de ellos?

-Jamás. Además tú no eres real.

-Soy lo suficientemente real como para que tengamos esta conversación.

-No eres lo suficientemente real como para engañarme-, Tarrant estaba alzando la voz. -Sé lo que haces, te aprovechas de aquellos que caen en tu juego y los haces cometer cosas horribles, de las que cualquier mente sensible se arrepentiría.

Madness se materializó en la punta contraria al sombrerero de la mesa con una taza de té en su mano. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de cinismo, -Esa es la parte divertida de mi trabajo.

Madness le dio un gran sorbo a su taza. Luego la dejó sobre la mesa y se limpió las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta. Tarrant la despreciaba, pero no podía negar que si la veía ahí, era porque su sanidad mental estaba al límite. Aun así, él no dijo nada.

-Pero volviendo al rompecabezas de Alicia... esta chiquilla traviesa-, siguió Madness, -¿Por qué volvería? ¿Qué razones tiene para volver? ¿Acaso hay algo aquí que le dé aunque sea un mínimo deseo de volver?

-Bueno ella...-, el sombrerero se quedó callado. Odiaba quedarse callado, significaba que no sabía qué decir.

-No lo sabes-, sonrió perversamente y volvió a ser invisible para seguir con su discurso,- Veamos, querido Tarrant. Ella es hermosa, tú estás al borde de la locura gracias al preciado mercurio que convirtió tus cabellos en rojizos, manchó tus manos y que me hace visible ante tus ojos. Ella es joven y tú has vividos muchas lunas ya. Ella es entusiasta, tú casi no ves sentido a vivir. ¿Realmente eres tan ingenuo como para creer que vendrá?

El sombrerero miraba hacia el frente con expresión de preocupación, pensando que tal vez Madness tenía razón. Alicia era tan inalcanzable para alguien como Tarrant. Casi en un susurro desesperanzado, el sombrerero habló,-Yo creí que ella quizás sentía algo por mí. Aunque sea un poco.

Madness notó que el sombrerero había mordido el anzuelo. Se apareció sentada en la mesa, otra vez utilizando movimientos de su cuerpo mientras hablaba en tono consolador, -Lo lamento, cariño. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debes dejarte estar por una ilusión sin fundamentos-, Madness acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Tarrant, mientras este soltaba una lágrima. -Tranquilo, cielo. No llores. No lo vale.

Madness apareció sentada en el regazo de Tarrant.

-Yo sí te cuidaré,- le dijo mientras le acariciaba las blancas mejillas. Con cuidado se acercó para besarlo. Tarrant no se movió para nada, solo cerró los ojos y luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Con furia, empujó a Madness lejos de él.

-¡Arpía! ¡Casi me engañas! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Madness, que había caído al suelo, levantándose le respondió riéndose,-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, amor. Casi caes esta vez. Estuve cerca.

Tarrant iba a empezar a gritarle cuando una imagen apareció en su visión. Era Alicia. Estaba caminando desde el bosque y venía hacia allí. Estaba un poco más madura y seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Alicia obviamente ignoraba la presencia de Madness, quien aprovechó para tratar de confundir al sombrerero.

-Oh, mira. Te has vuelto a quedar dormido.

-No es cierto. Ella volvió,- murmuró el sombrerero, aunque se no sabía a ciencia exacta si esa Alicia era su Alicia, o si era un sueño como le había ocurrido tantas veces antes.

-Claro. ¿No será como la otra vez?-, Madness sabía que debía hacerlo creer que estaba loco, sólo así ella podría ganar.

-No me molestes, vete de aquí-, Tarrant comenzaba a ponerse nervioso mientras esa muchacha rubia, tan parecida a Alicia, se acercaba con paso firme.

-Lo haría si ella o yo fuéramos reales, pero ninguna lo es.

-Vete.

El sombrerero se puso de pie, esperando con felicidad el encuentro con su Alicia. Ella estaba vestida de blanco y con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Tarrant. Todo lo contrario, Madness vestía un atuendo negro y sus intenciones eran llevarse a Tarrant a la oscuridad. Ella desapareció cuando Alicia murmuró, -Sombrerero-, sin saber que Madness ahora se situaba detrás de ella.

-Tarrant, ella no es real. Tu imaginación te engaña.

Él se quedó en silencio, estudiando las facciones de la chica rubia, haciendo caso omiso a Madness. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella era su Alicia, de que Madness estaba equivocada. Tarrant no sabía que creer. Alicia estaba de vuelta, allí de pie frente a él, pero temía que esta no fuera de verdad, si no un sueño, como ya le había pasado.

Madness, la cruel personificación de la locura, pudo notar la confusión del sombrerero y apareció detrás de él, acariciándole el cuello.

-Aun no estás seguro ¿Eh?,- Madness dio un respingo. -Bueno, espera y verás. Ella desaparecerá como siempre lo hace y te abandonará.

Alicia estaba allí, con una sonrisa que iba desapareciendo a medida que respuesta de Tarrant se hacía esperar más y más. Quizás él no la reconocía.

-¿Sombrerero? ¿Estás bien?

Tarrant seguía mudo y miró a Madness buscando una respuesta. Esta lo observaba con una distancia fría.

-Elige, querido-, propuso firmemente, -¿Alicia, la que no existe o yo, la que te hará disfrutar?

Este volvió mirar a la bella Alicia, que seguía esperando a que él hablara. Luego miró a Madness, que lo miraba con frialdad. Su corazón habló por él.

-Elijo a Alicia-, y se abalanzó sobre esta para besarla. Alicia le respondió el beso de manera tierna y dulce. Ante tan conmovedora escena, Madness estaba vencida, ya no podría llevarse al sombrerero hacia la locura.

-Reconozco que has ganado sombrerero. No importa. Hay más hombres en este mundo y en cualquier otro-, y se dio media vuelta, dejando solos a Alicia y a Tarrant, en busca de otra víctima a quien enloquecer.

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serás muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
